DT Says the n word
...After killing Karciama, DT buried Karciamas body to show respect and that he was an interesting opponent and let him rest away. Suddenly, out of fricking nowhere, a large nonagon with its edges connected to eachother appeared in the sky, it was red and looked like a portal to a different dimension, everything near DT started shrinking at an increasingly faster pace. DT ran into the portal when earth was already the size of a earth whose radius is 5 meters. Inside the portal, DT was met with a duochrome reality, only red and black colors. The portal, which DT entered, sealed itself, and there was red illumination at the end of the corridor. DT had a strange feeling as if someone was watching him from behind, but it was Stu Mckenzie, the final boss of reality, the man behind songs of the angels, demons, robots, castles, you name it! "DT." - Said Stu "Stu, we meet again." - Said DT holding his blade? not a blade? blade in the universe? blade not in the universe? in the universe ernesdo? DT stood there, in agony, confused, thinking, where is his blade. Stu quickly explained "Nanomachines, son. They delete your technologies of physical trauma, you cant hurt me turtle." "I... don't like your music!" - Said DT whilst crying "Stu screamed in agony, can't be! You, you were my biggest and most loyal fan! Arghhhh..." - Stu died DT knew, that if he cant hurt Stu physically, he can hurt him mentally. DT saved the reality by rejecting what he loved the most, he returned home and sat near his pc to listen to kgatlw, until he realized, if there was no stu, there was no kgatlw. Nobody heard of kgatlw in the saved reality. DT suddenly gasped, as in he was moments before dying, he saw this: ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⡛⠟⠿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠨⡀⠄⠄⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⢁⠼⠊⣱⡃⠄⠈⠹⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⡿⠛⡧⠁⡴⣦⣔⣶⣄⢠⠄⠄⠹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣤⠭⠏⠙⢿⣿⣿ ⣿⡧⠠⠠⢠⣾⣾⣟⠝⠉⠉⠻⡒⡂⠄⠙⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡪⠘⠄⠉⡄⢹⣿ ⣿⠃⠁⢐⣷⠉⠿⠐⠑⠠⠠⠄⣈⣿⣄⣱⣠⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⠷⠈⠉⢀⣾⣿ ⣿⣴⠤⣬⣭⣴⠂⠇⡔⠚⠍⠄⠄⠁⠘⢿⣷⢈⣿⣿⣿⣿⡧⠂⣠⠄⠸⡜⡿ ⣿⣇⠄⡙⣿⣷⣭⣷⠃⣠⠄⠄⡄⠄⠄⠄⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣁⣿⡄⠼⡿⣦ ⣿⣷⣥⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⠷⠲⠄⢠⠄⡆⠄⠄⠄⡨⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⠐⠄⠈⣙ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠕⠁⠈⢠⢃⢸⣿⣿⣶⡘⠑⠄⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡀⡉⢿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠋⠄⠄⢀⠄⠐⢩⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡀⠄⠄⠉⠿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣨ ⣿⣿⣿⡟⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠋⢀⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣦⣀⢟⣻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⡆⠆⠄⠠⡀⡀⠄⣽⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⡿⡅⠄⠄⢀⡰⠂⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿ He sensed something, from 2015. A memory that he never had. It was a duel between Anne Frank and Hitler. DT thought this was utter nonsense and continued doing stuff on his PC. "I'm stuff" - said PC. DT thought to himself "This is probably a huge hallucination, i'll go to sleep". The following morning, the world was drenching in chaos and unbalance. The media was vomiting all sorts of mass-depression articles. "This can't be good" - DT said to himself. DT quickly got his grandfathers time machine blueprints from a chest upstairs. He constructed the time machine over several nights and the world became a huge mess during that time: nobody sleeps or eats anymore. The time machine was done, all he needed is a stick of plutonium or something really radioactive, he took the servers of everybody edits and used it as a fuel. DT was ready. He started the engines and traveled to hyperspace. The trip took him 0 seconds and during that time nothing happened. He met himself right before he entered the nonagon infinity portal, he followed himself. DT from the past quickly sensed that someone is following him and met Stu. DT thought - "Would it be a good idea to change the past?". He said yes to himself and decided to interact with himself. He passed right through himself, as in he was a ghost. He screamed in agony, seeing the same event unroll in front of his eyes. DT still had his blade because Stu didn't use nanomachines on it. DT quickly sliced through the dimension that was preventing him from interacting with himself. He shouted - "DT! I am you from the future! Dont tell stu the thing you were about to say him!". Both DTs blades disappear, now they will have to fight Stu without instakilling him as that just causes chaos. But how? Suddenly, another DT appears from the future and fricking lands on Stu's machinery and it fricking starts glitching, all DTs start kicking large duochrome head of Stu and he fricking dies. "This was a success" - Says DT. "I agree" - Says other DT "Definitely" - Responds the third DT. "Surprise surprise, it was all fake!" - Said Stu The other two DTs just vanish, leaving the original one which traveled back in time here. Stu quickly explained himself: "I manipulated you here into showing yourself before killing me, those DTs were just fake clones of you on my reality!" "If that is so, then have this!" - Shouted DT as he threw a time machine remote into Stu. Stu laughed, since that did nothing to him. But suddenly Stu became a black hole and then the reality started collapsing once more. Reality was saved. Again. DT did what he did the previous time, to sit near PC, but this time, he rushed to check if kgatlw still existed in this reality. It didn't, again. DT somehow needed to keep Stu alive, and halt him from his evil doings. But DT knew that this is a huge web of Stu's manipulation. DT was awake the whole night to think, how to beat Stu and he finally found a way. Make a time machine all by himself. It took DT several weeks and only a third of the current world population is still alive, and almost all of them act like zombies, but DT did it and tried to turn the time machine on, until, the kgatlw-hungry zombies became to swarm DTs home. DT dropped a fricking nuclear bomb and turned on his time machine and went back in time, before the portal even opened, in the Stu's realm. This was done because the coordinates were the same when he traveled back in time earlier. DT met Stu yet again, but not a giant head, but as himself, setting up the rooms and lighting effects. "DT! i wasnt expecting you here, or was i?" - Said Stu. DT knew what was about to happen, so he traveled back in time again and again and again, eventually flooding the room with DTs riding time machines. Stu obviously wasnt prepared for this influx of a counterattack and died, for real? No, Stu, even through suffering, got into his giant head state. and said "You are persistent, im going to give you that" "I never liked your music!" - Said DT again, through suffering Stu died for good, because the attack was unplanned, even for Stu, he died and didnt screw up reality afterwards. Each DT came back to their own universe to see that kgatlw's albums were intact, but something was off, the realities have seemingly melted into eachother. DT had a deja-vu, he saw Anne Frank and Hitler, outside his apartment window, walk into eachother and start a duel. DT understood that he somehow had created a paradox, and to fix it, he would need to prevent himself from killing stu, so its either a paradox or a route to chaos. "It's time" - Said DT to himself. He took the hammer, and was about to land a hit on the time machine, to end the argument, until. Stu. It was stu, standing behind DT. "DT, you dont understand what are you doing, if you end the argument, the universes will melt, it will be worse then it is now, even for me" - Said Stu DT was shocked how is Stu still alive, as he was annihilated by several hundreds of DTs. "How are you-" "I control the universe DT." - Interupted Stu "The portal that i made was just to consume the universe into my realm, but you just had to ruin it, like for everyone else." - Stu continued. DT ignoring what Stu said, smashed the time machine with a hammer. "WHAT HAVE YOU DO@#$#%#$%$#%^$$" - Said Stu Everything around DT started to glitch out. Everything went black, but he was still conscious, he scratched his head. DT was confused why he is still alive, he felt that something is on his head, it was a VR. DT was utterly confused, that everything he lived through was just a simulation. Upon taking off the VR completely, he saw that he was in a laboratory, and there were other people isolated in cylinders. DT opened the door (no pun intended) of the cylinder and explored the laboratory, it was empty, full of people in cylinders only, they showed no life signals except what they saw on really high quality screens. We shall not get into details what the frick GREENYMIX IS DOING IN A SIMULATION. DT suddenly heard footsteps down the corridor, he collapsed onto floor near the cylinder and left its door open, as in he fell from the simulation chamber. The people took DT and didnt place him back in a simulation, but rather put him in another room. They were about to put some strange device on him, but people were arguing. "Do we really have to wipe his memory clean? It was already tedious 16 years of simulation running" - Said woman "We do, what if he saw anything in this laboratory? Anything that gets out of the simulation poses a treath to us, even if he was unconscious the whole time." - Said man They were about to put something on DTs head until, he opened his eyes and defended himself whatever equipment was on the table. The man said: "See! He wasnt even unconscious, just playing tricks on us! Quick, call the security ASAP!" DT Threw scalpel that held in his hand onto the woman, it pierced her hand and it ended onto the wall. "This abnormal strength... this cant be..." - Said the man "Say, uh, Eugene, buddy! What about we sit down and talk about a deal?" - Man backed up few steps "What deal?!" - Shouted DT The man hit the table by walking backwards, took a syringe into his hands and pierced it through DTs neck, injecting some strange substance and paralyzing DT. Few hours later, DT woke up in a completely white room. "Who are you and what are you doing with all these people!" - Shouted DT "We are the Mutiny. Our plan is to raise warriors to fight in the war against the other side to render us victorious, you were trained well in our mental simulation and youre ready to go into the war." - Said a man in a really low-pitched voice An outline of a door appeared in front of DT and opened, there were 4 heavily armed and armoured men and took DT by his limbs. DT thought he has no hope of surviving now, until, he saw a woman moping the floor. DT quickly moved his body and the guards werent in hold of him anymore. He ran as fast as he could towards the woman and took the bucket that the woman moping the floor had, he threw the bucket straight at one of the guards but nothing happened to him. What happened for the others is that they started slidding and collided into eachother. DT ran as fast as he could but the guard was chasing him faster then DT could run. The gap became smaller and smaller until DT saw an exit. When DT was near the exit, a sudden lockdown of the laboratory happened and everything closed. DT saw that the guard was still chasing him so he still ran for the exit. DT thought it was over, but there were 2 corridors in each side near the door. DT took a sharp turn and guard busted the door open, leading to his freedom. The guards armor was red hot and pierced. He took his blade which looked really similar to his, as he suspected more of these guys will be approaching. What was in front of him was an endless desert, but he ran for it. After running for an hour, our protagonist, DT, was completely exhausted, and to top it all off, he made it into the battlefield by sheer accident. DT was already spotted by the mutiny warriors. Imagine them like this: Plants vs zombies giga gargantuars, except theyre as fast as dolphin rider zombies, with like atleast 10 extra giga- prefixes and some weird metallic substance armor. Now imagine them having an infinity gauntlet on each limb. Something like that and it still doesnt show how strong they are. So, back to germanpasta, DT was spotted by the mutiny warriors whom had mutiny's logo on their chests. The warriors were dashing at DT at lightning speeds until, all of the warriors were disabled using emp grenade and a sinkhole opened below their feet. DT could consider himself lucky, until the other side warriors, which were even larger and in smaller numbers approached DT. "Say, hello, what are you doing here? You shouldnt be here." - Said one warrior "I escaped from the mutiny laboratory somehow." - DT explained himself Warriors were confused on how DT escaped. "I dont want to be passive-agressive but who are you all?" - DT asked "We dont really have some special name but we've heard through our spies that we are called "the other side" and we stick to that." - A warrior answered "I see" - DT replied "Gladal, take him to our shelter." - Warrior said DT was taken to some shelter through the desert, he saw an intense battle between two sides. Having this warrior was a huge luck, because he couldve died several times from incoming missiles. Fast forward an hour and DT arrived to the other side (pun intended) There was nothing interesting in the shelter, as DT was just asked how he got out and thats it, later, people were told that it was the legendary DT who was excelling at mutiny's simulation, several retrieval attempts were made and none were succesful. DT was later asked if he wants to join "the other side", he accepted the deal to slaughter all of those bastards in mutiny and free other people in simulations. Fast forward yet again a day and here goes DT walking into the battlefield with guys from the other side. Mutiny was attacking "the other side" until, he saw that in the distance no one from mutiny was even harmed or killed. DT quickly reacted "Hey, they were fooling around with us, come on!" - DT said in a leader voice But no one in "the other side" was following DT, they took their weapons and aimed them all on him. "You see, Eugene, you cant trust anyone here, we are from the mutiny and we are here to stop people like you running away. What we gave you is just a fake costume, now, follow us." - Said warrior DT couldn't move until he obeyed the command. But, its the same scenario, if DT cant hurt them physically, he can hurt them mentally. "niggierz." - Said DT All of the warriors were shocked, because they were all black, they all literally died as from a thanos snap. They never knew that DT would say something so insensitive. So now here is DT, immobilized. DT Waited several hours, he was almost burried in sand, until a storm began, a lightning struck him and he immidiately took the armor off. Afterwards, DT Took the armor off the mutiny warrior and he picked up several weapons. After fully being geared up, DT ventured to base of mutiny. But first, he had to pay a visit to mutiny laboratory back, which he didnt realize was the base of mutiny itself. It was peaking through the clouds to the sea crumbling cas-. DT entered the building and entered sicko berserker mode, he straight up obliterated any obstacles he encountered and came back to the room where he started his existence once more. He freed the people, including goddamn greenymix from the cylinders. He took off their VRs in one bulk "No time to explain right now, follow me" - Said DT Dozens of people were following DT, shots and screams were heard but no freed people were harmed, DT Made it to the second floor, where it was more heavily guarded. The base vaguelly resembled a dungeon, getting more and more difficult after each floor. DT was completely exhausted, even with the power suit, and so were the people. During the entire process on getting up until the space elevator, DT explained everything. DT now took off the suit and took the elevator, the process was near-instantaneous, he took the nearest spaceship and took off. DT was confused, as why there is 10 quintillion m/s on speedometer, he ignored it and flied away. Of course, that wasnt it. Many armed moons concentrated on now-DTs spaceship and were firing powerful lasers. DT was looking for a way to go faster and found "warp travel" button, he pushed it and nothing happened, as the warp drive needed to charge. More, and bigger spaceships were approaching, and there was a big black wall in front of DT, like a black hole. Everything started to flash red and become more and more unstable, until. Bam. DT escaped, onto somewhere. He saw Earth. But he knew that if they put the effort to make an entire planet as a base to this mutiny thing, the Earth will be a higher-scale runner-bait. People, like, literally, started a mutiny on why DT is piloting this ship, he just flied past away from Earth. He tried to calm everyone down but it didnt help. DT also saw a green flashing thing that was, you guessed it, a tracer. He quickly destroyed it and went for another warp drive, as ships were starting to track him down. Another warp with tons of nauseating effects from people. DT saw his humble solar system, and so did the people. For the rest of the trip to Earth, everyone was either silent or asleep. DT had a really rough week (including the time spent in simulation). But DT made it, it was Earth. A victory royal. DT landed the ship on the planet and people thought it was aliens. "We come in peace" - Said DT Everyone cringed, and so did DT. Suddenly, another nonagon infinity portal opened, but this time he knew what to do. ish. He turned the spaceship on auto-pilot and self-destruct and warp drived into the portal. The combustion was spectacular and the portal closed. DT checked the internet and kgatlw was still intact. The happy ending was here. Until. Greenymix had a sinister grin. Then everything turned black, again. DT had a feeling of headwear on his head. He took it off. The same laboratory. Niggierz.Category:Weirdoverse